


The Forest For The Trees

by Sunshinecackle



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas Prompts [8]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Gaps, Gay, M/M, Max is Eighteen, Slash, Yaoi, hitler mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Nobody wanted to be up this early, except David, apparently.





	The Forest For The Trees

**Author's Note:**

> It is early and I am awake, so I figured my boys could suffer, too. This is for day eight of the Fanfiction-Friends’ 25 Days Of Christmas prompt list. I’m hoping to actually get to day 10 today, so we’ll see how that goes. xD I’m really tired, but I still think these are fun to write.

“Ah, there’s nothing like a brisk walk in snowy woods to get the blood pumping!” David sighed happily, stretching his arms above his head. In the early morning light, he looked like an angel, but neither Max nor Daniel had the patience to see this as a good thing.

“You pulled me out of bed…” Max began incredulously, “At five in the morning. To go for a walk in the woods. It’s Christmas Eve, David. Shouldn’t you be giving me the gift of sleeping in?”

“I second that.” Daniel added, wiping at his sleepy eyes and yawning behind his hand. “It’s too early for this.”

“Nonsense! It’s as good a time as any to spend some time with my favorite boys!” David grinned, grabbing them both up and holding them tight. Max pushed out of his arms first, shaking his head.

“No, David, it’s too early and you need to be less of a morning jog person.” 

“Come on, it’ll be good for us!” David offered, though his smile faltered as he took the teen’s hand and started to pull him up the path. Daniel followed dutifully, if not at a slower pace, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“We may as well get it over with, Max. Appeasement is sometimes the best option.” He told the eighteen year old, who huffed and knocked some snow off his hoodie.

“Appeasement caused Hitler to take over.” Max grumbled, yanking his hand back and falling in step with Daniel as David amped up his pace.

“True, but David is hardly that bad.” Daniel yawned again, rubbing the crust from his eyes again and sluggishly following their forest guide. At least the snow glittering in the early morning light was pretty. Perfect and white and untouched by humans. He could appreciate that, at least.

“If David ever becomes a dictator, early morning jogs would probably be mandatory.” Max observed absently, giving a defeated sigh as they crunched up the path behind their excited lover.

“Then we can’t let that happen--”

“Come on, slowpokes! You guys can keep up with me, I know you can do it!” David called, grinning from ear to ear. Both Daniel and Max groaned softly, before jogging half-heartedly after him. What a great way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there we go! Got day eight done, finally. Also finally wrote for the OT3, which I’m happy about. ; u; I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: Setting: Forest


End file.
